


At the Beach

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "Alright people you have exactly one hour to get ready!" Margo yelled through the penthouse as she banged on each door.Or Margo decides the Questers are going to have a beach day.





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from an Avett Brothers song.

"Alright people you have exactly one hour to get ready!" Margo yelled through the penthouse as she banged on each door.

"Bambi what the fuck?" Eliot asked perturbed at being awoken from a nap. "Ready for what?"

"It's summer Eliot, it's hotter than Ember's balls, and we are going to the beach. We're gonna have a picnic, beach blankets, we're gonna get those ice cream bars from the boardwalk, maybe even ride a roller coaster and throw a frisbee. We are definitely leaving this apartment and going to the beach because we need this." She replied with a look that he knew meant there was no use in arguing with her. 

He'd have to talk to her about the fact that she'd started using Fillorian slang more frequently, "Okay beach day it is." He replied as he went to get things ready.

 

It had been two months since everything with the monster. His wound was healing nicely. Quentin and Alice had amicably broke up a week or two after he'd been saved. He and Quentin were taking things slow after he'd given his grand speech about fucking everything up with them. They'd gone on a few dates and we're mostly having dinner and movie dates in the apartment. It was nice. 

 

He'd gotten changed and packed a bag and was downstairs with the rest of them before the hour was up. If anyone could get them all to do something it would be his Bambi. 

He definitely was not complaining now that he saw Quentin in his choice of beach wear. He could spend a day looking at that. Musing to himself they all looked pretty attractive in their beach clothes.

"Alright everyone ready? Sunscreen? Alcohol?" Margo was checking everything as she said it out loud. 

Julia had the huge bag that contained enough food to feed fifty people. Quentin had his bag stuffed with books. 23 had the cooler with drinks. Alice knew the spell for making cabanas. Kady had the portal directions to the perfect beach spot. Apparently no one had told him to bring anything more than himself. Well as long as he could inspect the cooler. They needed to be Eliot Waugh approved alcoholic beverages. 

 

Kady led them to part of the city he hoped to not visit again and opened the portal. Walking through he was struck by the warmth of the sun on his skin, the feel of sand beneath his shoes, and the salty ocean breeze. 

 

It was unusually quiet he thought. It was a beautiful day, but they seemed to be the only ones on the beach.

Alice did her spell and suddenly there was a large cabana with enough chairs for everyone. She must have learned that from her parents he assumed. 

23 and Kady took the frisbee to toss with her puppy. 

Julia curled up on a chair with a book she'd stolen from Quentin's bag. 

Margo took Alice and waded into the water to throw the beach ball around.

 

"Hey you want to go in the water or rest? I know you were taking a nap earlier?" Quentin asked tentatively. They had all been careful with him. Not wanting him to overdo anything, but frankly he was tired of it. Margo was right it was hot, he looked great in his swim trunks, and he wanted to toss a beach ball at his boyfriend. 

"I'm okay Q. Let's go help out Alice and Margo. I promise to tell you all if I need a break." He replied with a kiss on Quentin's cheek as they walked towards the water.

 

An hour later they were all on the blanket eating the food Julia and Margo had packed. He assumed it was all made by magic unless they'd gotten take out. The watermelon was delicious and he may have decided to kiss Quentin just so he could lick up the juice that was falling down his chin.

He had to give it to Bambi. This was a wonderful idea and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

 

Later as the sun was setting they all walked to the boardwalk to get ice-cream.

 

Fingers interlocked with Quentin's as they watched the sun go down from the pier he couldn't help but smile at what a perfect day it had been. He'd have to thank Margo for it later.


End file.
